Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for controlling access to a secure database.
Organizations, such as corporate entities and other large enterprise organizations, often store sensitive or confidential information in one or more data stores. Because of the nature of this sensitive information, access to the database is often restricted. However, restricting users who may access the database may still make the systems vulnerable if the authorized users are accessing the database from a computing device without proper security measures. Accordingly, controlling the devices connecting to the dataset may also be a factor in providing and ensuring secure, controlled access to the database.